


wooyoung is thicc bc san thinks it's hot hehe

by xHeyKYJx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, lowkey but like very very highkey heheheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Wooyoung indulges a little too much. San comes to the rescue
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 47





	wooyoung is thicc bc san thinks it's hot hehe

San readily opens his arms when he catches sight of Wooyoung coming in from the kitchen. He’s wearing an oversized sweater that definitely isn’t his, and he’s got one hand tucked up under it against his stomach. He shuffles over to San, rubbing at half-lidded eyes with his other hand, and curls up against his side, nuzzling his face into San’s armpit. _How cute_. San puts one arm around him and uses the other to hold his waist. He’s surprised when his hand brushes against something hard and convex, and gasps a little.

“Young-ah!” He exclaims, albeit quietly. He lays his palm against the firm swell of Wooyoung’s belly and ignores the warm coil of arousal it sparks in his own stomach. “Jesus, how much did you eat?” He presses with his fingers a little, searching for any give, and the action pushes a tiny burp from Wooyoung’s lips. The boy slaps a hand to his mouth, ears beginning to tinge pink, and San giggles. _Precious_.

“Not that much,” he whines, shifting under San’s touch. His stomach sloshes loudly, and he groans. “Ugh, Sannie,” he moans, looking up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. “Will you rub my tummy?”

_Tummy. Jesus_. But who is San to say no? He begins to stroke up from Wooyoung’s navel firmly, and Wooyoung belches louder this time, groaning from the pressure release. San can’t help but smooth his hand over the entire swell of Wooyoung’s belly, because _Christ_ if this isn’t fucking adorable. Wooyoung, stuffed to the brim and getting sleepy and cuddly as a result. What a dream come true.

Wooyoung belches again, and this time San can hear and even feel it rumbling up from his stomach. He fights down the arousal beginning to burn even hotter within him and pats Wooyoung’s chest instead.

And then he starts to hiccup, these cute, tiny, squeaky little things that jostle his whole upper body and make his stomach gurgle and slosh.

“Ooh, San,” Wooyoung huffs between hiccups. “Make it stooop, it hurts.” San giggles at him and slides his hand down to the area beneath his navel, subtly unbuttoning his jeans. Warm belly surges into his hand as a result, and this time he can’t help the pleased shudder that wracks through him. _Fuck, why is this so hot?_ He presses in and up as firmly as possible, and Wooyoung freezes.

“Fuck-“ he chokes out, sitting up a little straighter. For a moment San is afraid he’s going to vomit, but then his entire frame rattles with a deep rumble that travels through his chest and leaves his mouth in a long, loud belch. San swears he can feel Wooyoung’s stomach become softer from that one. _Fuckfuckfuck I’m so turned on_. Wooyoung moans and flops back against San again, hiccuping one last time before he fully relaxes.

“Thank you, Sannie.” He says quietly but sincerely, looking up at him through long, thick lashes. San grins at him and shakes his tummy in his hand, and Wooyoung hiccups again. “Stoooop, San,” he whines, but he’s smiling. San kisses his forehead.

“But seriously. Thank you. I feel a lot better now.”

San just smiles. _No, thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey thinking of doing another chapter w smut.... bc I’m kinky lmaooo sorry sorry   
> *not actually tho >:)*
> 
> In all seriousness tho hope u enjoyed <3
> 
> and yes I am painfully aware of how mf poor the ending is loool don’t judge me


End file.
